Puppy Love
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke is pet sick and definitely, desperately ran to Kurama for help... help on what? looks like someone's in trouble...


Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu YU Hakusho….

**14**

"Ohhhh so cuuttee!!"

Yusuke giggled on his way home. He had just seen Kuwabara's new puppy. Yusuke, despite of his bad boy reputation, secretly wanted a pet of his own.

"Aha! Kurama!"

**14**

"Brother, I can't understand!!" –Hatanaka, almost losing his mind.

"You will get it. Some more problem solving practice." –Kurama said, closing the 3 inch thick calculus book.

"Shuuichi! You have a visitor."

"Yes, mother."

Kurama fixed his shirt and pajamas before going downstairs to see who it is.

"Hello, foxboy!"

"Y-Yusuke?"

Yusuke's unusual happy mood worried Kurama.

"Why are you here?"

"Well… I got a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"No way, Yusuke!!" –Kurama scurried away from Yusuke.

"Please!!" –Yusuke pleaded.

"No. That's it."

Kurama stood from the couch he and Yusuke were sitting at and tried to make Yusuke go home. But the detective is persistent.

"Come on, Kurama. Even just for a week."

"A week?! Really no way, Yusuke… So if you please… I'm tutoring my half brother here."

"Weh-Wait! Kurama!"

Yusuke was inched out of the door. But still, that desire still got the best of him. So, he went to Botan for help…

**14**

"Where will you use it for, Yusuke?" –Botan handed over the potion Yusuke requested of her.

"Don't ask." –Yusuke snatched the potion away.

"Oh! Not fair!"

"Hehehe, thank you, thank you!"

Yusuke gently pushed Botan out of his window, sending the grim reaper away on her oar. With the potion in his hands, Yusuke could finally convince Kurama…

Yusuke called Kurama, inviting him in his house for he cooked a beef ramen for two. Kurama, being the ramen lover, accepted the invitation. The fox arrived at the agreed place at the exact time; finding Yusuke waving at him.

"I'm glad you came. Here's your ramen."

"Oh thank you… Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

Yusuke watched every spoon of soup and chopstick of noodles Kurama ate; gradually feeling the fulfillment of his plan. After Kurama finished the whole bowl, he started feeling… strange…

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I… feel like…"

Kurama felt himself shrinking… shrinking into his fox form. His animal fox form!!. The fox Kurama repeatedly blinked and looked at Yusuke.

"Oh!! So cute, Kurama!!"

Kurama seeing his animal fox reflection on Yusuke's big eyes; howled and barked at Yusuke.

'_Oh Yusuke!! Why'd you do this to me?!_'

"Oh come here!"

Yusuke lifted fox Kurama into his arms and started stroking its coat.

"Woah, I never thought you'd be a small fox, Kurama." –Yusuke gleefully said, patting the fox's head.

Fox Kurama growled and barked harshly at Yusuke, threatening to bite the detective. Yusuke just laughed and continued petting fox Kurama. He ran his fingers on its coat and fluffy tail; gaining another bark from Kurama.

'_Don't touch my precious tail!!... Though it feels good…_'

Yusuke hummed and continued petting and patting fox Kurama, cradling him on his lap.

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll take real good care of you."

**14**

"Urameshi!! Is it true?! You have a fox pet??"

"Where'd you heard that?"

"Well, I heard from you mom…"

"Oh well, yeah. Here he is!"

Yusuke led Kuwabara in his room, showing to him his new fox; currently curled and sleeping on its foam bed.

"Wow! Cute… did Kurama see it yet?"

"Uhm, well, yeah! Of course!"

"What do you feed it?"

"Normal food."

Kuwabara walked closer and raised the poor fox's legs.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, it's male. How about I bring my doggy here, so they could play?"

"Don't do that again!!" –Yusuke panicked and covered his fox's legs and 'that' part. Knowing full well that Kurama would gnaw him to the bones if he knew what Kuwabara did. Kuwabara went home to get his doggy while Yusuke spent those times feeding fox Kurama with chicken.

'_Yusuke!! You're dead once I came back to normal… hey! What are you doing?!_'

"Time for bath, Kurama!"

Fox Kurama howled and bit on his foam bed, definitely not wanting Yusuke to touch him when he's wet.

"Come on, Kurama!"

Yusuke grabbed the fox's tail and dragged him into the bathroom. Kurama's fox nails barely scratching the bamboo flooring. Yusuke took hold of the shower head and pointed it at fox Kurama. Kurama ran from the cold water and they ended up chasing in the small bathroom. Yusuke chased him with water and caught him in the corner. Knowing he has no way out, fox Kurama submitted. He let Yusuke wet him, soap his coat, and wash him.

"Uhm, Kurama. Sorry but I gotta touch you there…"

'_Where? Oh!!_'

Kurama felt tingles on his abdomen and on his, well, not so private part right now. Yusuke washed him 'there' and when he had enough of Yusuke's touching of his, well, he ended it by folding his tail in-between his hind legs; covering his groin area.

'_I feel cold now, Yusuke! Enough…_'

"I guess you're clean… well, let's dry off."

Yusuke covered him with a towel and gently rubbed him.

"Oh! Why don't you do the wiggle thing? Come on, that's cute."

'_Wiggle?_'

"Wiggle waggle. You shake your body, blowing the excess water off your coat. Come on, Kurama… Wiggle wiggle! Shake shake!"

'_You're so gonna get it, Yusuke…_'

'Wiggle Shake Kurama! I won't give you lunch if you don't."

… Kurama thought for a while, swaying his tail…

'_In my state right now, my life is in Yusuke's hands… my food, my play, my walk and exercise… my bath… oh well… wiggle shake._'

Kurama swallowed his pride and did it. He closed his eyes and wiggled. Making his fur stand on end; wetting almost everything in the room, plus Yusuke.

"Oh! You wet me… here, eat while I bathe."

Yusuke laid the plate of lunch, plus a bowl of ramen in front fox Kurama. The fox smelled it for a while and then ate it. Yusuke bathe too long so he explored Yusuke's room; snipping in cabinets, drawers and even under the bed. Everything in the room smelled of Yusuke. Fox Kurama leaped on the bed, enjoying how soft the pillows are.

'_Come to think of it, this is the first time I slept in Yusuke's room… too bad I'm in fox form…_'

"Come on, Kurama. Let's take a walk."

**14**

The walk lasted until sundown and both of them went home: exhausted. Yusuke jumped straight to bed, sleeping away from Kurama.

It's dinner time but Yusuke's still asleep.

'_Is this what you're saying you're gonna take care of me? I'm hungry, Yusuke!!_'

Kurama barked and barked at Yusuke, but to no avail. He leaped on the bed, sitting on Yusuke's abdomen while swaying his tail on air. He patted Yusuke's face with his paws. Repeated. And repeated and repeated. But all he gets are snores. Kurama tried it again, but this time with his tongue. He licked Yusuke's cheeks, hoping to get his attention from sleep.

"Ahehe, Kuramahahh… stop kissing me…"

'_Yusuke!! Maybe this will wake you up…_'

Kurama bit… bit Yusuke's toe.

"Ouch! Kurama??"

Kurama descended the bed and tapped his plate then tail pointed at the clock.

"Oh… sorry. I overslept…"

'_I almost missed dinner!_'

**14**

Yusuke had another deep sleep that night only to wake up…

"Good morning, Yusuke."

"Kurama… you're back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Uh… hehe… Don't kill me…"

"I already made my revenge…"

Yusuke felt a sting on his wrist, and then saw Kurama waving a syringe… Kurama smiled on what happened. Yusuke wanted to ask what was going on, but the words that came out of his mouth are:

"Meow meow?"

**14**

**TearStar**: I know… craziness…..


End file.
